


Puella Magi Madoka Magica: FFXV OC's Version

by KHGoddess



Series: Puella Magi Madoka Magica: FFXV OC's Version [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Final Fantasy XV, Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Crossover, F/F, F/M, Original Character(s), Sad with a Happy Ending, Time Loop, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23297419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KHGoddess/pseuds/KHGoddess
Summary: In the  city of Insomnia, Lucis, a middle school student named Sonia Lucis Caluem and her friend Annabel Amicitia encounter a small, cat-like creature named Kyubey. It offers a contract in which a girl may have any wish granted in exchange for obtaining magical powers and being tasked with fighting witches. Sonia mets a girl who seems rather cold and distant named Marie Scientia, no matter how much she tries to make be friends with her....the girl told her if she ever did met a creature that would offer her any wish, don't do it...but why? Helping people and stopping evil things with your friends seems fun.....right? Until she finds out the dark side of being a magical girl the hard way.....come...see what it truly happens after you make a wish....will it be as fun and hope filled as it sounds..? Or will it turn out to be utter hell and filled with despair? Come along with Sonia, Marie, and Anna to see what it truly means..to be a magical girl
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Original Female Character(s), Ignis Scientia/Original Female Character(s), Lunafreya Nox Fleuret/Noctis Lucis Caelum, Prompto Argentum/Original Female Character(s), Saionji Hiyoko & Original Male Character(s)
Series: Puella Magi Madoka Magica: FFXV OC's Version [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1675441
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Puella Magi Madoka Magica: FFXV OC's Version

**_A girl with long blond hair and light-almost a silver blue- eyes and wearing her school uniform was running in what looked like a black and white maze of a school, as she tried to find a exit, as she ran up the stairs, trying to be careful not to fall. As she reached to the top, she looked outside a window she saw two buildings as she opened the door to exit, she saw she was standing on what looked liked to be a destroyed building, seeing Insomnia in ruins, as she saw a girl with long dirty blond hair, wearing a outfit as she saw what looked to be some sort of machine monster, but she couldn't see the monster fully, it was concealed in shadow, as rainbow symbols were behind the thing in the sky. She looked over to the girl with the dirty blond long hair and saw she had a sheild on her arm, as she saw the girl getting ready to do something._ **

**_She saw the girl jump very high into the air at the monster, as a building came crashing to her, making the girl gasp a little, as the building almost hit her, but then she teleported out of the way, as the monster sent out reddish-purple beams at the dirty blond, as she used her sheild to block them, as the blond haired cried out, "That's horrible!" she said, as she heard a voice say, " You can't help it. One person can't handle this alone. But she knew that and came here anyway." he said, as she looked at the creature. It looked like a white cat with long ears that reminded her of a rabbit, with pink at the tips of the long ears, and golden rings around it's ears, the red eyes staring at her, as she then looked at the girl in worry and shock._ **

**_The dirty blond girl was running on one of the buildings that was floating in the air to the monster sent out another beam to the building the dirty blond girl was on, as she sent flying, earning some scraps from glass and wood as she hit a flying tree pretty hard as she layed there, as the girl with blond hair cried out, in horror, " No, this isn't right! It's too much for her!" she said._ **

**_The dirty blond hair opened her eyes, weak after hitting the tree hard as she saw the blond haired girl with the white creature. From where the blond haired girl stood,it looked the dirty blond was screaming something to her, but she couldn't understand._ **

**_"If she gives up, it's over. But, you have the power to change this destiny." the white creature told the blond haired girl, as she looked up in surprise, "All this tragedy, all this destruction, you can change it if you want. it told her, as it's big fluffy tail wagged back and forth, as the blond haired girl was shocked as she then heard a loud explosion happen from the creature, as she covered her ears, a bit scared." The power to do so lies within you." as she slowly uncovered her ears, listening to what it was saying._ **

**_She looked at it in shock as she took a hesitent step foreword as she asked, "I...I can change it?"_ **

**_The dirty blond jumped off the tree as she was shouting something again trying to get to the blond, but the blond looked at the creature as she asked, "Even someone like me can do something to help? Can I really change how this ends?" she asked, looking back at the monster._ **

**_"Of course, you can! Just make a contract with me, and become a Magical Girl!" it told her, as it jumped up a little excited as the blond nodded, looking at the creature with determination._ **

~~~

She gasped when she opened her eyes as she saw she was no longer on the destroyed building, now in her room, no longer wearing her school uniform, just wearing her light blue nightgown as she was cuddling with her blue fox, as she sat up, confused a little as she sighed, hugging her stuffed animal again.

"That was a crazy dream..." she muttered.

~~~

The blond haired girl climbed down the stairs as she saw a middle aged woman in the garden as she took care of the fruits and veggies,"Good morning, Mom." she said, as Lunafreya turned around smiling at her, " Oh, good morning, Sonia." she said, as Sonia was still in her light blue PJ's.

" Is Dad up yet?" she asked curious as Lunafreya sighed and said, " Well, Artie is waking him up. He might need some help, though...you know how your dad is." she said as Sonia giggled, " Okay, I'm on it!" she said, running off to wake her dad up as Luna smiled, as she went back to cutting some ripe tomatoes.

~~~

A toddler with blond hair and deep blue eyes was ontop a man with dark hair who was under the covers as his little fists were pounding against the man chest through the blanket trying to wake him up, "Daddy, Daddy!! Wake up, wake up! C'mon, Daddy! Daddy, Daddy!!" he said, as Sonia slammed the door open as she had a determined look on her face as she walked with purpose as she opened the blinds open wide as she came near the man and held the blankets as she said outloud, after Artris got off " Rise and shine!!" she said, as the sun shined onto the man's face as he groaned,rolling around in his bed as he covered his eyes trying to block out the sunlight, as he acted a vampire a little, practiacally hissing as he sat up and he groaned," What the...?" he asked, as Artris giggled, smiling, " Daddy woke up, yay!" he cheered, as Luna came into the room and smiled seeing the man up

" Morning dear." she said, kissing his forehead, " Breakfeast will be done in 30 minutes." she told him as he groaned, but nodded, " Alright..." he said as Sonia giggled as Luna picked Artie up, " Let's get you something to eat, ok hunny?" she said, bopping his nose as he giggled, " K!" " Oh and Noct...don't fall back asleep, you know you have meetings today with the council, and don't forget, Ignis and Marina and there kids are moving back here, so we have to help them with there moving boxes." she said as he groaned, " Yeah I know...." he had a smile on his face, " I can't wait to see sis and Specs again...I'm sure there kids have grown, huh? I heard Iggy and Marina had there son a year ago, right?" he asked as she nodded, " Yep, I'm sure him and Artris could be good friends."

" Remind me why they moved again?" he asked, as she told him, " Remember, they moved to Tenebrae to get help for Marie, she had a heart condition, and they said the air there would help her lungs. There moving back here now due to Marie's heart condition is gone, they can come back to Lucis." She told him as Artie tugged on her shirt, " Hungry Mama!" he said, as she giggled, " OK, let's get you some food dear."

They both walked out of the room as he giggled, waving at Noct and Sonia saying, " Bye Bye!" he said as Noct groaned as he got up, " Ready for the day Dad?" she asked as he groaned, " Sure Sunny.." he said, getting up.

~~~

They both stood in the bathroom, after Sonia changed into most of her uniform. She didn't change into her blazer yet due to her brushing her teeth and about to wash her face. Noctis was shaving his face to get rid of his beard as he asked her, as she brushed her teeth, " What's happening in your world?" he asked his daughter, as she spit some of the tooth paste out as she told him, " Well, Hiyoko got another love letter. It's the second one this month." she told him, thinking about her Ultimate Traditional Dancer friend. Noct snorted and said, " If he can't say to her face, he's not worth it." he said as Sonia looked at her dad and said, " Didn't you tell your feelings to mom through the notebook you both had?" she asked making him blush a little, "...that was different." he said, trying to regain his pride as Sonia rolled her eyes, " Sure Dad." she giggled a little, as she washed her face with some soap and water as Noct finished shaving his face as he saw her reaching for the white towel, her eyes closed to make sure none of the soap got into her eyes as he nudged the towel to her as she used it on her face to get rid of the excess water. As Noct started to comb through his hair he asked her, " How's Chisa doing?" he asked.

"I think her and her boyfriend are working out. She can't seem to talk about anything else during homeroom. This week's their three months anniversary of not bickering so I guess that's the record." she said, sheepishly, as Noct chuckled and said, " Well I hope they can make it. They're at a critical stage in their relationship." he told her as she looked at him curiously, " They are?" she asked, as he told her, " If there not fighting, then that means 2 of one things. One, the guy's planning to propose to her, or he's planning to butter her up to break up with her. Let's hope it's the first one..." he said as she looked down as she said, " Oh...gotcha."

As Noct placed his comb down, he quickly put some after shave on his face as he muttered looking at his apperance, " Not bad..." he said, placing his things away as Sonia looked between her ribbon's as she asked herself, " I wonder which ribbon I should wear...." she asked herself looking between a black ribbon and a white one, as Noct looked at the ribbons himself and pointed to the black one for her to wear, as she looked at him in surprise and asked,"Really? It's not too flashy?" she asked as she started to braid and do her hair as he told her, " Sonia, let me tell you something your mom taught me and what I've learned,' There's no such thing as too flashy. If your happy and like the thing your wearing, then don't let anybody bother you." he told her.

After she was done she put on her blazer, as Noct smiled seeing his daughter. Her hair was down to her knees, the top part of her hair was in a braid and with a black ribbon in a bow, as he told her, " See? As much as I hate to say it, your secret admirers are gonna get all wobbly in the knees. You look beautiful sweetie." he said,as she blushed brightly and said, " Dad..." she said, as he chuckled, " What? It's true." he told her as she said, " I'm sure I don't have I don't have secret admirers..." she said as he told her, "Another thing your mom taught me is you should dress and behave like you do. That's the secret every pretty girl should know." he chuckled, as she chuckled nervously, "Hehe..." as they heard Luna say, " Breakfeast is ready!" she told them, as Noct asked, " Ready?" he asked and she nodded, " Yep!"

~~~

As Noct was trying to get the toaster to work, by banging on it with a wooden spoon to make it work, muttering, ' How did Specs use this thing?'Artie held a small fork as he pouted seeing the cherry tomatoes, as he used his fork to push it off his plate, along with his spinach as Noct saw this and did nothing except put a thumbs up, after he sat back down, giving up on getting some toast." Great job kiddo..." he said chucking as Artie giggled as Luna sighed, " Noct....please don't encourage him to throw his veggies..." she said as she picked some of the veggies off the ground and placed some new ones ontp his little highchair table, and said," Now be good, and eat it all up, okay?" she asked her son as he pouted seeing more veggies, and mumbled, "Okay..." he said, poking at some of the veggies, as Luna asked Noct, " Hey honey, some more coffee?" she asked, as he was in the middle of playing King's Knight after he took a sip of his coffee as he looked at the time and remembered his meeting was at 8, and it was 7:45.

" Uh... I better not." he said, quickly drinking his coffee and slipping his phone into his pocket, as he quickly kissed Luna's lips as he told her, " Love you dear." he said, then he came near his son and kissed his forehead, " Have a good day buddy, listen to mama, ok?" he chuckled as Artris giggled, " Kk!" he said as he came near Sonia and gave her a hug and high-five. " Have a great day Sonia, remember, you can't go to the mall for too long, because we have to help your Uncle Specs and Aunt Marina." he told her as she nodded, " I know dad." she said with a smile.

" Alright, bye you guys." he waved, after Luna fixed his tie, as she told him," Have a great day, dear." she told him as Artie giggled and said, " Bye, Daddy." he said, as Noct smiled at them and waved and left as Luna checked the time as Sonia took a bite of her toast as she told her, " Sweetie, you're gonna be late if you don't hurry." she told her, as she looked at the time and said, " Huh?! Oh yeah." she tried quickly eating her breakfeast before she finshed most of it as she quickly grabbed the last piece of toast as she quickly hugged Luna and Artie, " See you later!" she said, running out as she heard Luna and Artie say, " Have a great day!"

She was quickly running to school as she quickly ate the toast as she quickly made her way to the spot her and her friends always met up at. When she got there, she saw her friends walking slowly, " Good morning, guys!" she waved at them. A girl with her hair up in pigtails saw Sonia said, " Good Morning Princess!" she said, as the girl with long purple hair that was cut uneven said, " G-Good Morning S-Sonia....h-how did you sleep...a-are you feeling well?" she asked as Sonia nodded, " Yep!" she told them, as the girl with short brown hair asked, " What took you so long, Sonia? Oversleeping?" she asked, but then saw her black ribbon and said, " Look at you with your cute ribbon." she said as Sonia sheepishly chuckled and asked, " You think so? They're not too flashy?" she asked, as Mikan said, I-I think they look lovely..." she said, as Hiyoko said, " Yeah, what Pig-Barf said!" she said, as Mikan cried a little, " You don't have to be so mean!"

Sonia nervously laughed as they started to run together, to get closer to the school as they noticed they might be late if they didn't hurry up. When they where really close to school, after they helped Mikan get up after she 'tripped' a couple of times, and to stop Hiyoko bulling her, Sonia said, " My Mom and Dad said that if a boy can't say he loves you to your face, he's not worth your time..." she told them, as Hiyoko rolled her eyes and said, " Yeah sure. Didn't your dad confess his feelings to your mom when they where younger? You said something about how they had a notebook and would pass it along, and he told his feelings to her through that?" she asked, as Sonia giggled as she said, " Yeah, I told him that, and he got really embaressed." she said as Annabel laughed a little, as she said, " Your mom and dad is way cool, Sonia! I mean your Mom she's smart, gorgeous and successful, while your dad is strong, kind and knows what's good for Lucis!" she said, as Hiyoko said, " If only I could make up my mind as easily as that!" she said as Mikan nodded a little as she said, " I- If only everyone could have your problems...." she said nervously, as Sonia nervously laughed, as she said, " You know, they are right...." she sighed as she smiled and daydreamed a little and said, "I wish someone would send me a love letter, as long as it isn't Souda, and my dad wouldn't mind.... It'd be nice to get one." she said, as Annabel smirked, getting the chance to tease her, " Ah, now I get it. You want to be as beautiful and popular as Hiyoko here, don't ya? I bet that's why you're wearing those ribbons to change your image!" she said, as Hiyoko rolled her eyes as Sonia then said, " T-That's not true! My Dad picked these out and-"

Annabel smirked as she gave Sonia a playful glare, "You tricked your Dad into telling you the secret to being popular, didn't you? Oh I'm not gonna let that happen!"she said as she started to chase Sonia as Sonia started to run to try and not get caught, but to no avail, as Annabel started to tickle her as Sonia was laughing as she begged, " No! No, stop it! No!" she said, as Annabel laughed as she told her, " You're just too cute! I'm not gonna let you be popular with the boys. You're mine, Sonia!! Mine, mine, mine. she chanted the last part, as Anna tickled her as Hiyoko rolled her eyes and said, " Um, hello? Do You realize where we are?" she asked, as Sonia and Annabel froze when she said that, as they looked around and saw students watching them.

Sonia nervously laughed as she waved, not knowing what to say.

~~~

As they took there seats, the bell rang as Chisa was walking back and forth, as she told them,"I have a very important issue to discuss today. So eyes front, ears open!" she told them, gaining everyone's attention as her hands slammed on the desk as she asked, " The correct way to fry an egg is sunny side up or down! Come on, Souda! I don't have all day." she said as the pink haired male was confused as he said, " U-Um...I..You can fry either way, can't you?" he asked, nervously as she nodded and said, " Yes, precisely. You can fry either way! Therefore, goes without saying that you should never judge a women's beauty by the way she fries her eggs. Remember, girls, do not associate with men who refuse to eat eggs that have been fried sunny side down!" she told them, grabbing her pointing stick she used to point things out as Annabel whispered to Sonia, " I guess they got into another fight huh?" she asked as Sonia giggled and said, " Whatever gave you that idea?" she asked jokingly.

"And you boys, better make sure you don't grow up to be men who complain about how the darn eggs are cooked, understand?!" she asked,breaking the stick into two. She cleared her throat as she then brightly smiled as she said, "Well, now that that's out of the way, let's give a big warm welcome to our new classmate!" she said as Annabel sweat drop as she said, " Uh, maybe that should've come first?" she said, as Chisa smiled as they heard footsteps in the hall as Chisa said, "Come in, Miss Scientia. Don't be shy!" she said as the door opened as everyone was in shock and in awe, all of them whispering things, as Sonia and Annabel were both in shock, for different reasons. The girl had long dirty blond hair that went down to her waist and emerald green eyes, with small freakles on her face. She wore the school uniform and wore long black leggings. 

"Wow, she's super gorgeous." Annabel said, as Sonia stared at her, remembering bits and pieces of her dream, seeing the girl in that outfit as she whispered in shock, " Huh? No way! It couldn't be!" she said in shock, as Chisa said with a bright smile, " Why don't you tell the class a little bit about yourself?" she asked as the dirty blond said, " I'm Marie Scientia It's nice to meet you." she said, giving a small bow as Chisa was writing on the board her name, but she didn't know how to spell Scientia as Marie took the marker and finished it for her as the class was in shock as the clapped a little as Marie kept a neutral face as she looked dead at Sonia surprising her as Sonia felt rather shy as she tried to avoid her look, as Chisa was a little bit confused as she asked, "Uh, Miss Scientia?" she asked as Marie still looked at Sonia.

Later on....

4 girls were around Marie's desk as a girl with mostly black hair with color streaks asked, "What school did you go to before coming to this one? Ibuki went to Midtown High before I came here!" she said as Marie told her, " I went to a private Catholic school in Tenebrae." she said as a girl with wild brown hair, wearing a white shirt and a red skirt asked, " Were you in a club? How about sports? Were you on any teams?" she asked as Marie told her, "No, not really." as a girl with red hair said, " Your hair is really beautiful!. What kind of shampoo do you like to use?" she asked as Sonia, Hiyoko and Annabel where talking together. Mikan was in the Nurse's office due to her Talent being the Ultimate Nurse, just in case anyone was hurt during break as Sonia was the class's Nurse's Aide while Mikan was out as Hiyoko said, "There's something weird and mysterious about that girl, don't you think?" she asked, as she was snacking on some of her gummy bears as Annabel didn't really know as she looked at Sonia who was still seated in her desk as she asked, " Hey, Sonia, do you know that girl? I could've sworn she was glaring at you when she was in front of the class.." she said as Sonia said, "Well, I'm not really sure honestly...she might be related to Uncle Ignis and Aunt Marina...maybe that's there daughter? I don't know..." she said.

Marie then held her heard and told them, "I'm sorry. I think today's been a little stressful for me. I'm not feeling very well. May I please go to the Nurse's Office?" she said, making all the girls around her desk worried, as Ibuki said, " Ah, sure! If you want, Ibuki can take you over there!" she said, as Akane said, "Good idea! Can I come too?" she asked as Marie stood up as she said, "Please don't trouble yourselves. I'll ask the Nurse's Aide to take me.." she said, as she walked to where Sonia, Hiyoko and Annabel where at as Marie stared at her as she said,"Miss Sonia Lucis Caluem. You are the Nurse's Aide for this class while Miss Mikan Tsumiki is out, are you not?" she asked her, in a cold voice as Sonia was dumbfound, as she nodded a little, " Um, well... I...yes..."

Marie nodded as she asked her, "Would you please come with me to the Nurse's Office?" she asked her as Sonia stood up, nodding a little as they walked out of the classroom. As they walked through the corridor, Sonia didn't know what to say as she then asked, "Um, I was.. How did you know I was the Nurse's Aide for the class when Mikan was out?" she asked, and was found with silence, as she looked down before she heard, " Ms. Chisa told me that you were." she told Sonia as she smiled a little as she said, "Oh, right, of course she did! That makes sense! By the way, the Nurse's Office is over ther-" she stopped talking when Marie took a turn as she asked, " This way, right?" she asked, seeming like she already knew where it was as Sonia was surprised and confused.

"Huh? Yeah, that's right. But, um... So anyway, how do you know your way there? I mean you're new here and all..." she said as Marie frowned a little as she kept quite as Sonia asked, " Uh.. Miss, um.. Scientia?" she asked making Marie frown more as she kept quite as they started to walk through a glass corridor as Marie told her, "Call me Marie." she said as Sonia smiled as she said, " Oh,ok! Marie..." she said, making Marie frown more as she asked, in a cold voice, " What is it?" she asked as Sonia nervously laughed as she said, "Uh, nothing. It's just that you have an unusual name, in French it means 'rebellion', which is pretty cool!" As Marie's frown turned into a scowl as she said, " But not in a bad way or anything, I was just thinking how it sounded cool...for it's meaning and all!" she said, as Marie stopped as she turned around on her heels and locked her eyes on Sonia's

" Sonia Lucis Caluem, do you treasure the life you currently live? And do you consider your family and your friends precious?" she asked as Sonia looked at her in surprise as she told her, "Oh, well, I uh... Of course I do... I mean I do! My family and my friends, I love them very much and yes they're very precious to me." she said with a smile as Marie asked, "Do you mean it?" she asked as Sonia nodded as she told her, " Absolutely! I couldn't lie about that!" she said as Marie told her, "Good. Because if that's the truth, then you wouldn't try changing the life you have or the person you are. Otherwise, you'd lose everything you love." she said, turning away from her as Sonia was confused, "Huh?"

"Don't change. Stay as you are,Sonia Lucis Caluem. Stay as you are forever." was all she heard as she walked to the nurse's office as all Sonia could do was stare in confusion and shock.

~~~  
Marie stood near the board in math as she solved each equation with ease, surprising everyone as this was all new to them, while this seemed like a piece of cake. Even the math teacher was in shock, as everyone was whispering, saying how smart Marie was as Hiyoko, Sonia and Annabel watched in awe, " Whoa, she's not only goregous, she's got the brains to match.." Annabel whispered as Sonia nodded a little, amazed.

Later on, as they where outside for P.E, Marie ran with ease she was catching up with the fastest runners as Akane, Nekumaru and Sakura where she won in the end, surprsing everyone, including the gym teacher as she whispered in shock,"She broke the record for every school in this city, and beat our fastest runners..." she said, as Sakura and Akane along with Nekumaru where in surprise also as Akane said, "I can't believe you can run that fast!" she said with a chuckle, as Marie said nothing, just staring at Sonia as Sonia hid behind Annabel, nervous a little.

Little did they know, a white creature with red eyes was watching them from the shadows, only one person knew was watching them however.

~~~

As they ate at there usual spot where they went to after school, she told all of them what Marie has said earlier, as Annabel was about to take a bite from a french fry, as she heard what Sonia said, blinking before she practically shouted," She said what?!" she asked, as Sonia nervously laughed as Hiyoko was picking off the lemon flavored gummi bears and throwing them at Mikan as Mikan was crying a little, as they kept getting stuck in her hair. "It doesn't make any sense, does it? Also, Hiyoko, please stop throwing the gummy bears at Mikan.." she asked as Hiyoko pouted but stopped as she just placed them on the side, as Annabel said, " And there I was, thinking she was this awesome girl but it turns out she is a total psycho! Ah!" she banged her head on the table dramatically, as she said," I hope she doesn't think acting like a weird transfer student is cool. That's so MOE, it makes me sick!" she shivered as she held her arms, shivering at the thought. Mikan then said, " T-There has to be misunderstanding. A-Are you positive you've never met her before?" she asked, as Sonia then said, " Hmm... I guess the sensible answer will be "yes."

Annabel sweat dropped as she looked up and asked, " Okay, what do you mean by sensible? Either you met her or you didn't?" she told the blond as Sonia pouted a little as she told them, " Well, it's like... You're gonna think I'm weird but I first met her in a dream or something...." she said.

Everyone was quite before Hiyoko and Annabel started dying laughing as Hiyoko said, " That's awesome! An anime character in you is popping out, too!" she said as Sonia blushed in embaressemnt, as she said, " Come on, that's mean! This is really bugging me!" she said as Annabel smirked and said, "I got it all figured out. You guys knew each other in the past life and the fate has reached across time and space to bring you back together again." she said laughing

Mikan was the only one who didn't laugh as she asked, "I-In your dream, what h-happened when you met her?" she asked, as Sonia looked at her and said, looking down as she told her, "That's the thing. I can't really remember what happened in it. All I know is that was really strange and weird and scary.." she told them, as Mikan nodded as she said, " I-If you want my opinion, I think it's e-entirely possibly you met Miss S-Scientia somewhere before...." she said, surprising Sonia, " Huh?!" she asked as Mikan continued, " Y-You might not remember meeting her, but your s-subconscious certainly might have t-taken note of it. W-When you were having that dream, your subconscious might h-have brought up the image of her..." she said as Hiyoko rolled her eyes as she asked, " Seriously? That's a heck of coincidence, don't you think you Nasty Pig?!" she said, as Mikan cried saying, " I-I'm sorry!!!" she whimpered, as Sonia sighed, as Hiyoko checked the time and said, " I gotta get going, I have dance practice today. If I don't go today, my Grandma's going to get angry at me." she told them as Annabel sweat dropped as she said, " Yeah, there's another reason to be glad I wasn't born a dancer like you..." she said as Mikan also said, " I-I have to go too, I-I have to go r-refill the m-medicine at s-school...s-see you later!" she said, leaving the table as Sonia remembered what her dad told her earlier as she said, " We should get going too, Dad said we had to help Aunt Marina and Uncle Specs move, remember?" she asked, standing up as Annabel did the same thing as she stood up and then asked, " Hey, Sonia you wanna hit the music store on the way home?" she asked as she nodded with a smile and asked, "Okay. Something for PJ again? To make sure he doesn't get bored?" she asked as Annabel blushed slightly as she scratched her cheek and said, "Yeah, maybe..."

~~~

" Smell you later!!" Hiyoko waved at them,going down the stairs as Annabel waved back , saying, " Later!" she said as Sonia waved at Hiyoko with a smile. As they walked to the music store together, cracking up jokes and teaseing each other, in a abandoned parking lot, a white creature with cat ears and with big long ears with golden rings around it, was running as fast as it could, it's red eyes looking for a way to escape as gun shots and daggers where being thrown at it as it skidded across the floor, barely dodging the purple gun shot. As it ran for it's life, running out of the person's eye of view, she frowned as it ran away as she ran after it, her heels clicking on the ground, getting her daggers and gun ready, as her dirty blond hair flowing behind her thanks to the wind, chasing the creature to stop it.

~~~  
As Annabel looked through classical music that held piano and violin, Sonia was in the heavy metal section as she was listening to a song from Skillet called Legendary, making her smile as she put the head phones on as she started humming to the song, she heard, ' Help me!' making her startled, as she removed the headphones as she looked around, "Huh?" she said, confused as she heard the voice again, ' Sonia! Please! Help me!' she heard making her more confused as she looked around more, wondering if she was hearing things as she whispered, "H-Huh? What?!" she said as she heard the voice say again, " Please help me!" she heard as she tried to follow where she heard the voice as Annabel notcied she was leaving making her confused, wondering why her best friend was leaving, " Huh?" she said

~~~

As Sonia made her way to the abandoned parking lot she looked around as she asked, outloud, " Hello? Who are you?" she asked as she heard the voice say again, "Help me!" as it seemed like she was getting closer to the voice as she opened the doors that led to the abandoned parking lot as she walked into it wearily, as she asked outloud, "Where are you? Um, do I know you?" she asked, as she heard something above her as she gave a small scream as the roof fell to the ground and she looked over and saw the white creature hurt and small patches of it's fur was gone, replaced by some blood as she scrambled to her knees to gently pick it up as she looked at it in worry, as she asked in a shaky voice," A-Are you the voice who called out to me?" she asked, as all she heard from it, was " Help me..." it whispered, as she saw someone drop from the ceiling as she looked up and was shocked by what she saw, " M-Marie?!" she asked, seeing her. She was no longer in her school uniform, she wore a strange outfit and had a shield on her arm, as she told Sonia, "Get away from that creature." she said in a calm, but firm tone.

Sonia protested as she held the creature close as she said, "B-But he's really hurt. Leave him alone. Why are you trying to hurt him?!" she asked as Marie told her, "This doesn't concern you. Leave the creature here and leave." she said, as Sonia refused, "B-But he was calling me! I could hear him calling my name! He was asking me to help him!" she said as Marie raised her eyes a little as she asked, " Really?" she sounded a little bit surprised, but said nothing more, as she stared at Sonia, as Sonia was scared and nervous as then white fog then was sprayed at Marie as she quickly covered her eyes as Sonia looked over and saw Annabel, " Over here, Sonia!" she said, as she sprayed Marie with a fire hydrent, as Sonia looked relieved as she ran to Annabel, still holding the creature, " Anna!" she said, as Annabel then threw the fire hydrent at Marie as she took Sonia's hand and ran away.

As they ran, Marie lifted her hand, she cleared the fog as she saw she no longer saw Annabel or Sonia anywhere, making her scowl. She then let out a small gasp when she saw the abandoned parking lot filled with creatures that look like cotton balls with mustaches and butterflies floating in the air and storms and scissors together as she asked, looking around, getting her daggers ready, " Why is this happening now?" She asked

As Marie fought the creatures, Annabel and Sonia along with the creature in Sonia's arms kept running, as Annabel asked, "Now she's attacking you on cosplay? What's her problem? And what's that thing you're carrying? Looks like a stuffed animal. Is it alive?" She asked looking at the creature as Sonia looked at it worried as she told Annabel, "I don't know. I don't know why this is happening but we have to save him!" She cried out

As they ran the same thing that happened to Marie started to appear around them the abandoned parking lot was no longer there. now it looks like the rose bushes around them butterflies spinning around in circles and the very same cotton ball mustache creatures were dancing around chanting something they can understand as Annabel, "W-Where'd the exit go? Where are we?" She was freaking out not knowing what was going on as Sonia cried out, " I don't like this place. Everything keeps changing!"

They had to stop running when they saw the creatures surrounding them slowly coming closer as they both back each other up looking around trying to find an exit as Annabel asked, " Oh, crap! What the heck's going on?!" As the creatures came closer they where getting more scared as they didn't hear someone running to them, as and Annabel asked," T-This is some kind of joke, right? I'm stuck in a bad dream, but I am dreaming, right? Right, Sonia?!" She cried out, as the creatures we're very close and we had a horrifying mouth on each one, seeming like they wanted to eat them, as chains then surrounded them, surprising them as a creature has disappeared it kind of looked like they were in a barrier of sorts.

" What's happening?" Anna asked as she hugged Sonia still, as Sonia didn't know herself, as she told her friend, " I don't know." She said, before they heard a voice, "That was close, wasn't it? But don't worry, you're safe now! Promise."they saw a girl with blond hair that went to her shoulders with purple eyes, she wore purple vest underneath with a white long-sleeve dress shirt and she wore a skirt that have music notes on it knee high white socks with brown loafers. They also noticed she had music note in her hair like hair clips. They noticed in her hand she was holding something that was kind of like a egg. It was a lightish pinkish-purple color, as music notes came from it and as they look at the barrier the same music notes on it, they saw her holding a chain that was possibly the very same chain that was keeping the barrier up. The girl saw that's Sonia held the white creature in her arms it looks like it was asleep" Thank goodness! You rescued Kyubey for me. I'm very grateful. He's a dear friend of mine and I was very worried!" The girl seemed kind and relieved seeing the white creature now identified as Kyubey, as she smiled.

Sonia nodded a little as she told the girl, "He called out to me. I could hear his voice inside my head.." she told her as the girl nodded a little as she said, " Ahh, I see." The girl then noticed but they were similar uniform like hers but at the same exact time different, "Correct me if I'm wrong, those uniforms that your both wearing..do you go to Hope's Peak Academy? Are you 9th graders?" She asked, as Annabel asked, "Who are you?" She asked, confused and in a bit of awe as the girl nervously laughed as she said, " Oh, that's right. Maybe I should introduce myself." She said, but then noticed that the creatures we're trying to get through the barrier as she then smiled and told them, "Actually, it's going to have to wait a bit." She said as she held onto the egg as it glowed as she then told them, "Sorry about this, But I have to wrap this up first." She told them.

Music notes wrapped around her as her uniform changed into a purple outift as the skirt went down to her knees she wore knee-high combat boots as she also wear a long sleeve white dress shirt with some pink ribbons, with fingerless gloves, as she still had her music notes on her skirt, and she had a bigger hair clip of a music note, as it held her a special gem in it, the same color as the egg they saw earlier, as she got out so many weapons that looked like rifles, and as she shot the rifles, they heard music everytime she shot the gun, specifically the piano.

Annabel and Sonia watched in awe, amazed as Sonia had a smile on her face as she whispered, "Wow, amazing!" she said, as the weird world that was around them dissapeared as Annabel smiled as she cheered, " We're back!" she said, as they then heard heels click on the ground as they looked up, they saw Marie standing on rubble of the parking lot, as the girl smiled at her as she said, " I'm sorry to say, but the witch managed to escape. If you wanna finish it off, you'd better go after it. I won't mind if you take it this time!" she said, as Marie stared at her coldly as she said, "But I still have work to do here." she said, looking at Sonia and Kyubey as Kyubey slept as the girl the told her, "You don't understand, do you? I'm telling you I'm willing to overlook this." Marie's attention went back to her, as the girl smiled at her still as Marie frowned as she said, "Honestly, don't you think it would be best if we didn't do this right now? I mean, this isn't a good place to fight, right?" she asked

Marie said nothing as she stared at Sonia and Kyubey, along with Annabel, as she turned around, and left, as Sonia and Annabel sighed, smiling at the person who saved them, as she smiled at them as well.

~~~

As the girl used her powers, she healed Kyubey, as it opened it's eyes to show red ones as it blinked, seeing Sonia and Annabel and the girl as it stood up and looked at her as and said, " Thank you, Kaede! You're a lifesaver!" he said, as the now identified Kaede rubbed the back of her head as she told Kyubey, " I'm not the one you should be thanking. They saved you. I was just passing by after I bought some CD's of Piano." she said. Kyubey turned around them, as it's ears flopped up and down as it told both Sonia and Annabel, "Thank you very much! My name's Kyubey!" it said, as Sonia looked at him amazed as she asked, "Were you the one who was calling for help?" she asked as it nodded and said, " That's right, Sonia Lucis Caluem. And Annabel Amicitia!" he said, surprising both girls as Anna said, "Wow, hang on a sec. How do you know our names?" she asked as Kyubey then said, " I came here because I have a favor to ask of you both!" it said as Sonia was confused and curious, "Huh? What do you mean?" she asked

"I want you to make contracts with me and become magical girls!" he said, jumping up momentarily, it's tail wagging back and forth.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I hope you like this story! Will Sonia and Annabel make a wish? What's up with this new girl? Find out next chapter!...whenever it's out, hehe^^" Anyway! Please comment and leave a kudos! Bye!!!^^


End file.
